fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Untitled Winter Finale
This episode will be the winter and season finale of Season 1.1 of The Fugly Hoes. It will be written by Lily. After this episode, there will be a 4 month hiatus. Plot The episode opens with Lily sitting alone on an audience chair in the auditorium. A worried look on her face she looks back on the past two months - how she's grown very close with Kyle, Nate and Tots, but especially Matt, whom she'd even slept with, their relationship status still unknown, though. But also how she's severely fallen apart with Becca and Happy over rumors, lies and backstabbing. She starts singing a stripped down piano version of Scared of Lonely, showcasing her fear of being rejected and alone. She ends the song in the choir room, in front of glee club. Even though it's her first fucking solo and both Becca and Happy have had several solos at that point, they glare at her for snatching it from them. Everyone else claps on happily. She notices Tots missing, tho. After her performance, Becca stands up and starts ranting about how Lily is the filthiest little shit she's ever seen, tearing her down completely until Lily snaps back, yelling at Becca how she's just jealous that she has a real boyfriend - pointing at Matt, who's overwhelmed by her confirmation of their relationship status - while all Becca can manage is a stupid text flirtation. The two of them get physical, slapping each other, grabbing each other's boobs and tearing at each other's wigs - when Happy intervenes, telling them that they finally need to settle their feuds, him included. The next day, Tots is still missing from school. Lily is extremely worried, but her diva-off with Becca and Happy needs her sole focus now. The three of them seperately perform Ego (seeing as all three of them have way too big an ego) in a sexy routine, only to be judged by their fellow glee club members as to who is the best of them and gets to be their glee club's lead vocalist. During Becca's performance, her phone keeps on vibrating, throwing her off, making her miss important steps and notes. Happy still has a ratchet case of diarrhea, making him look mildly uncomfy during his go, even cramping at the end, to keep the poo in. Smug grin on her face, Lily takes the stage to pay her dues but grows worried about her best friend Tots again, distracting her enough to also throw the competition. The audience yells boo at all three of them, throwing raw eggs and shooing them out of the choir room. Sitting against the lockers in the hall, covered in eggs, Becca, Happy and Lily look defeated. Talking about their frustrations and problems with each other, they seem to finally find a way out of the mess they've made. Becca apologizes to Lily for making out with Matt when she knew Lily and he were gonna be an item. Lily apologizes to the two of them for starting rumors about their talent and private lifes. Happy apologizes to Lily for being naturally hostile towards her. Becca and Happy apologize to each other for not acknowledging each other's immense talent. At the end of the conversation, the three of them have made up. The next day, Matt approaches Lily at her locker. Without a warning, he kisses her passionately and tells her that he's fallen for her and wants their relationship to be real. Lily simply smiles and hugs Matt. In a dream sequence, consisting of their life as a couple, married couple, couple with kids, showing their relationship, engagement, wedding, first pregnancy and life as old people, Lily and Matt sing Kiss Me. Back in the real timeline, Lily agrees to try having a real relationship. In glee club, Becca, Happy and Lily have decided to dedicate a song to Tots, who's still M.I.A. The three of them take the stage on stools and perform a hauntingly beautiful rendition of Hide and Seek, relating to how Tots is in hiding and they're planning to seek her out. The entire club agrees to go look for Tots, seeing as she's v important to all of them. Looking through the entire city of Nicaragua Town, Kyler eventually finds Tots lying passed out behind the school. They take her to a doctor, who tells them that Tots had an overdose and is in a medically-induced coma to recover. All the kids from glee club are sitting at her bedside and talk about how none of them notied Tots' addiction getting this serious. Watching her sleep, her heart-monitor beeping in a constant rhythm, they all start to sing an acoustic version of Dance in the Dark to the rhythm of her heart monitor, singing about how Tots didn't trust herself to anyone, dancing in the dark even though they all could've helped her. The next day, in the choir room, everyone is sad over Tots' situation. Kyler remarks how she's gonna be really pissed that Nate isn't here for her right now, seeing as he's her best male friend. Mrs. Müller Rottendorf gives a crap speech about life and its preciousness. The glee club kids, they each talk about how their life is positive at the moment and vow to help Tots as much as possible once she wakes up. Just in that moment, as if it had been rehearsed, Tots enters the choir room, looking week and empty. She takes the stage, talking about how her life is at a low at the moment and she realized she needs to do something about it. She starts an emotional and flawfree performance of Dope, after which all the kids come up to her and hug her tightly and passionately, ending the season. Songs Trivia *Nate only sings on the studio version. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season 1.1